Here we are with our backs against the wall
by Forever Spinelli
Summary: Forbidden love, one of the oldest stories in the book. We could make it sound more interesting by adding in superhero's, villains, a town burning to the ground and adventure, but in the end it's still just a story about forbidden love. 5 green boys, 3 sisters, 1 love story.


**Out from the depths I rise, Forever Spinelli! None of you guys probably even know who I am because it's been two years since I've posted something on fanfiction. Lifehack: Do not join tumblr roleplaying it will literally take over your life. Anyways, long intros are silly so here's my story! I hope you guys like it, or the 1st chapter of it anyways.**

* * *

><p>Physics was a class Bubbles Utonium should have hated. She did, sort of. The actual class was horrible, half the time she had no idea what was going on and was struggling to keep a B. Going to the class however wasn't all that horrible. Mitch consistently throwing wadded up paper balls at her wasn't the highlight of the class, it was the boy across the room, right in her line of sight towards the board. She didn't mind that at all, secretly wished he was always in her line of sight.<p>

Today he had a ponytail, she liked it best when he had a ponytail because it was easier for her to see his face when his hair was pulled back. The long hair was nice, but it was harder to see his face. Except, when he had the ponytail, he usually didn't have the hat on, Bubbles liked the hat, it was nice. Anything really was nice on him, even when he came to class and put his hood up and slept, he looked nice to Bubbles.

One of Mitch's paper balls hit her temple and Bubbles attention quickly shifted to Mitch who was about to throw another. As the ball left his hand, Bubbles disintegrated it with her laser eyes, breaking one of the school's rules for the PowerPuffs: No powers in school. Apparently it made some students uncomfortable.

"Ooo look what you did" Mitch laughed, drawing attention to it. She could have gotten away with it if it weren't for Mitch, but now all eyes were on her and the tiny pile of ash on the ground. The only pair of eyes Bubbles cared about were the ones connected to a boy who was now slightly uneasy in his chair. Noticing this, Bubbles mentally kicked herself, of course he'd be uneasy about her using her powers. Seeing that brought back all the logic as to why Bubbles was only allowed to gaze at this boy in Physic class and absolutely nothing more.

"Bubbles!" Her teacher snapped and gave the girl a warning look before going back to teaching. Trying that is, to get back the rest of the class's attention. Relieved she hadn't gotten more then a warning, Bubbles slumped as much as one could slump on a stool. A majority of teachers wouldn't do anything more then give a warning look or talk to Bubbles because it rarely happened and she never intended to hurt anything. Buttercup was a very different story and Blossom was never out of line.

"Betcha your boyfriend didn't like that" Mitch snickered.

"When we are out of this school and in front of my sister I will do so much worse to you" Bubbles hissed to Mitch. "And they'll be no protection from her" Mitch knew she wouldn't actually, so the little smirk was not wiped off his face. All she could really do now was go back to gazing at the boy.

The moment she turned though, her blue eyes met with his pink eyes and she almost toppled off her stool. The whole semester had gone by and he'd not even acknowledged her existence, but now he was staring right at her. And she was staring right back. The world was frozen for a moment and they just kept staring at each other. Finally, he hissed at her, his tongue slithering out and then back in, and turned back around to face the board.

She could have died right then and there. Bubbles Utonium could have died. He looked at her, acknowledged that she existed. It didn't matter that he had looked at her with a mix of fear and hate, it was the fact that he looked at her! If this was a normal situation, after class she would have run to her group of little friends and gushed about how he'd looked at her!

The rest of class didn't matter and Bubbles couldn't tell what happened or what was taught because she'd been stuck in her mind day dreaming yet again. Her notebook was evidence to that. Instead of the physic formulas it should have held and other notes about the class there were only little hearts with cupid arrows through them and inside one of the hearts: _S&B_.

...


End file.
